Rorlund
|Base ID = }} Rorlund is a Nord and a high priest of the Temple of the Divines in Solitude. He is the husband of Freir and can mostly be found in the Temple of the Divines. On occasion he will be wondering around the market stalls. Interactions Bound Until Death During the marriage of Vittoria Vici, Rorlund is present as the ceremonial priest. Dialogue Bound Until Death "I'm so glad Vittoria and Asgeir chose a public reception. That way the entire city can share in their holy bond." :Having a good time? "Oh, yes. Presiding over the union of two lovers is one of my greatest responsibilities. It helps that Asgeir and Vittoria truly care for each other." Conversations Assisting the poor Rorlund: "Silana, you don't seem yourself. Is something the matter?" Silana: "Oh, yes sir. I feel many of Solitude's families are having trouble getting by, and the wealthy do nothing to help them!" Rorlund: "Your compassion is admirable, but you see, we cannot help them all. The poor must learn from the examples of the gods and raise themselves up." Silana: "I respectfully disagree, sir. Stendarr and Zenithar may demand strength from them, but Mara and Dibella demand compassion from us." Rorlund: "I see you have meditated on this subject quite thoroughly. I shall not stop you, but please, try to attend to your temple duties as well." Declining Attendance Rorlund: "A word, my love?" Freir: "What troubles you, darling?" Rorlund: "I fear attendance is down. There are so few worshippers coming to see us. Could it be that the war has weakened their faith?" Freir: "Nonsense, dear. I've had more visitors than ever seeking the wisdom of the hearth goddesses." Rorlund: "Ah, that must be it. So many of the men are serving in battle. I shall pray to Stendarr that they return victorious." Ceremonial alcohol Rorlund: "Ah a few bottles of Spiced Wine should hit the spot." Evette: "Of course. And I'm sure it's mostly for ceremonial purposes." Quotes *''"As high priest of the Eight/Nine Divines, I bid you welcome."'' *''"Blessings be with you."'' *''"I'm afraid I'm running errands at the moment. But please, visit me later at the Temple of the Divines."'' *''"Well now. I'm afraid you've caught me a bit out of my element. Most of my time is spent in the Temple of the Divines, you see."'' *''"We welcome you to worship the Eight/Nine Divines, freely and openly."'' *''"Wonder no more, for you are among friends here, and safe."'' *''"Blessings be with you."'' *''"Blessed are those who worship, for they know true grace."'' *''"Keep the faith."'' *''"Let us walk in the steps of the Divines."'' -Prayer Chant *''"Remind us of our place, when we forget."'' -Prayer Chant *''"May knowledge of your Divinity carry us through our daily trials."'' -Prayer Chant *''"Oh, did you miss the ceremony? It was rather quick, actually. The couple seemed more concerned with their reception."'' - During Bound Until Death *''"Oh, no no no... This is so wrong..."'' - After murdering Vittoria Vici Trivia *At the burning of King Olaf he says "I believe Sanguine would be pleased with this festival." It seems strange that he mentions a Daedric Prince while being the high priest of the Temple of the Divines. *As many others if caught, he hires thugs if one steal Roggvir's amulet from the catacombs. *If Solitude has been taken for the Stormcloaks, he will refer to himself as a priest of the "Nine" Divines rather than of the Eight, since the Stormcloaks will resurrect open Talos worship in the city. Appearances * de:Rorlund es:Rorlund fr:Rorlund pl:Rorlund ru:Рорлунд Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Priests